New Girl Turnabout
by wolfe13
Summary: Post Apollo Justice.  Apollo recieves a seemingly straightforward case, but finds it much harder to solve. Can a new girl help him crack this case? And will Apollo find out why she knows Phoenix? The only thing certain is that Annie Parks is not ordinary.


Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**So this is my first story so enjoy! Obviously, I don't own any of the Ace Attorney games (if I did Mia and Diego would have ended up happy and alive) but sadly I do not. Also, please leave a comment if you want. I'm really excited to read what you guys have to say. K, thanks.**

_February 2__nd__, 2:37 PM_

_Wright Anything Agency_

Apollo Justice sat alone, staring down at his laptop. He was trying to ignore the smell of rotting spaghetti floating from the mold covered pasta that had been sitting in the Wright Anything Agency since he had first come. The once red sauce was now a sickening green. Apollo shook his head for the millionth time. As much as he liked working as an attorney, he still couldn't believe he worked in such a… Grotesque place. With another shake, he looked back at the file on the screen. He had just finished up his latest case, and was dealing with the final paperwork. It had been a very simple case: poison placed in cup, innocent bystander blamed, blah blah blah.

"POLLY!" an excited voice called. Apollo sighed as Trucy Wright, his friend and assistant, came running in. "Guess what! We have another case!" she squealed, grabbing his shoulder.

"Really? So soon?" Apollo asked. Trucy nodded enthusiastically. She handed him a note. Apollo raised an eyebrow at her, and then looked down at the note.

_Apollo,_

_Come down to the Detention Center._

_-Phoenix_

Apollo reread the letter four times. "What a waste of paper…." he sighed to himself. Trucy was waiting impatiently.

"Well? Let's go!"

_February 2__nd__, 3:02 PM_

_Detention Center_

Apollo and Trucy walked into the room and saw Phoenix waiting for them. He looked normal (well as normal as Phoenix ever looked now-a-days): a grey hoodie, his blue knit hat, and messy hair. He regarded them coolly as they walked in. Without a word, he led the pair to a small familiar room. Behind a glass wall sat a man. He was staring off into space. His short black hair was neatly cut, and he wore a dark suit with white tie. Apollo sat down on the chair opposite to him.

"Uh… Hi. I'm Apollo. Who are you?" Apollo asked awkwardly. The man looked at him and remained silent. Then he looked away.

"Roger. Roger Stephens," the man said.

"Oh um… hi. Nice to meet you. So why are you here?" Apollo asked.

"Murder," the man said simply. Apollo was taken aback by the calm and bored tone the man said it in. Most people don't take arrest so easily.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Apollo said, trying to break the uncomfortable ice that seemed to be emanating from the man. "Why were you arrested?" Apollo said, thinking it might be a good idea to cut to the chase.

"Because I was Maria's friend and the only one at the office when she was killed," Roger explained in the same uninterested tone. But Apollo wasn't convinced. When Roger had said "I was Maria's friend" Apollo's bracelet had reacted. He wasn't sure what that meant, but it would have to be investigated later.

"I assume Maria was the victim," Apollo stated. Roger simply nodded. "So how was she murdered?"

"Shot. That's all I know."

"That's horrible! She was your friend and you know almost nothing about her murder!" Trucy wailed.

"Yeah, I guess. You should also now my fingerprints were on the murder weapon," Roger grumbled. Apollo moaned.

"Of course it does."

"Well? Will you take my case?" asked Roger. Trucy pushed Apollo aside before Apollo could say anything.

"Of course!" the magician said fiercely. "We will clear your name in no time at all! I promise!"

"Thank you," Roger said simply. He pushed his request letter through the small slot. "The murder took place at Snowty Offices. It's where I worked." Roger then stood. "Thanks again," he mumbled as the guard led him away.

"Trucy! What were you thinking?" Apollo demanded. But the girl just laughed.

"Come on Polly! Lets go!"

**End Note:**

**What'd you think? Should I write another chapter? Please leave your feedback!**

**Yeah, I love Apollo. He is such a good attorney, but not annoying. Lolz I love these games.**


End file.
